I DO
by Jessica Potter AKA Kaileigh Po
Summary: PG13 cuz i felt like it.....it reallyshoudl be PG though......well whatever its about Lily and James and lily afraid to love but can James overcome that barrier


Okay peeps i don't own any of this and im admitting it..so don't sue me....though i don't know how you could but whatever! on with the story  
  
its about Lily and James duh!  
  
  
Always and Forever  
  
Lily and James had a very special relationship. You know, the kind that was on and off, for no reason, but after every fight, everyone knew it was only a matter of minutes before one apologized.   
They had been enemies from the start, in their 1st year. Lily hated him because he was an arrogant fool, and he hated her because she was a threat, she was just as good at everything he was. And this was how it was until the fateful day, in their 3rd year, when Lily's owl delivered the most important message it would in its entire life.  
The letter described the death of Lily's parents and younger sister Rose. Lily felt tears well up in her eyes, she looked around once more, got up, and fled crying out into the rain outside. The stopped at a willow. It was her favorite willow, she always thought of it as her special spot. One where no one could intrude on her, or when she just needed to think things over.  
"Lily? You here?"  
It was James, that bastard, what doesn't he understand about me, I hate him, following me when I'm not in a good mood, jeez he must have taken his stupid pills today.  
"Lily there you are." James said pointedly.  
"James just go away, I don't want to talk to you right now." said Lily, looking at him for the first time there.  
He looked taken aback from the tears streaming down her face. Now her knew that he never really hated Lily, but he didn't love her or anything, all he knew was that when there's a damsel in distress, he better not screw his rescuing with stupid comments.  
"Lily, look, I'm sorry, I really am. I wanted to be your friend but I just couldn't bring myself to accept that you were as good at stuff as I was."  
  
And from then on, they were friends. At first it was weird, not only to them, or to Sirius and Remus, but to the whole school. But after a while (by 4th year) everyone was used to it.   
  
To Sirius and Remus, Lily was like the sister they never had, but to James, to James she was something more. there was something special about the way her smile would light a whole room, about how she always chewed on her lower lip when she got confused, how she would totally spaz on them when they left her out of pranks. His friendship unexpectedly grew into love.   
And it was the same with Lily. Except that she couldn't accept her love. Ever since her family died, well all but Petunia, there was no such thing as love. Love was something fragile, and it couldn't be replaced.   
But when James asked her out, she said yes. And they were "together for the next two years until their 6th year. But at the beginning of their 7th Year, Lily had a break down. AT the back to school dance, James had told Lily that he loved her, he really did. She didn't know what to do, deep down she felt something but she couldn't take it. So She replied.  
"James, I don't know if I Love you, I don't know if I'm afraid to or what. But love scares me, and I don't know if I'm ready, we have to stop this, I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." and she fled out of the dance floor back to her dorm.   
And they stopped speaking to each other. Lily withdrew herself from everyone. Sirius couldn't even get through to her. She started spending most of her time crying on her bed with her curtains closed. Her grades dropped, and she started skipping classes.  
James was suffering too. His grades took a complete turn. He went to all the classes, but his mind wasn't really there. Gryffindor lost their first ever Quidditch match because James wasn't doing anything. He spend all his free time at the Lake, always asking the same word. "Why!"  
Sirius confronted him.   
"James what's wrong with you!"  
"Sirius what did I do! why doesn't she love me, I never did anything wrong. I love her so much and she, she, she doesn't and I can't take it anymore!"  
"James, do you truly love her"  
"YES!"  
"Do you know what she feels for you?"  
"She has to love me, the way she acted, the way she talked around me, the way she cried for me, I just don't get it."  
"Then you have to understand that she's scared of commitment. Remember when her parents died, how she told you she'd never fall in love again because love hurt so much."  
"Yeah, oh my god you right. But she has to know I'd never hurt her, I love her."  
"She knows that, just give her time to come back to her senses."  
  
*Lily's POV*  
"I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not." she sang to her self in her room.   
"I LOVE HIM"  
"that's it! I do, but now, I let him go, how could I let him go. why am I so stupid, what was I thinking. He'll never want me back after what I said. Oh James! where ever you are, IM SORRY!"  
  
*THE END OF THE YEAR DANCE*  
  
Lily and James both went alone. Lily sat with some girls that she didn't really know, and James sat with Sirius and Remus.   
Lily had decided that she would tell him tonight that she really did love him. No matter what he thought she had to tell him.   
She made eye contact with him a few times, and each time, both eyes yearned for more. But the dance went on, and in a few minutes it would end, there was one more song.  
"This is it Sirius, I'm going to do it now. I'm going to ask her to dance!"  
"Go for it."  
So James walked across the room, slowly, yet eagerly.   
"Lily, would you please dance this last song with me?"  
Lily spun around at James voice. So familiar, and so welcoming.  
"Of course."  
And they danced. The song was I do from 98 degrees.  
  
I do I do I do I do oooooooo  
All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
is in your eyes, shinin at me  
when you smile I can feel, all my passion unfolding  
  
It felt wonderful, the best feeling in the world was there, with Lily dancing in his arms, it felt right, the way it should be.   
  
Your Hand is mine, and a thousand sensations  
seduce me cuz I  
I DOOOOO  
cherish you,   
For the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still,  
from the depths of my soul  
its beyond my control  
I've waited so long, to say this to you  
  
Memories flashed in James Mind, their first kiss, the time they got caught in a make out session by Peeves (exciting that was!) When Lily cried because she couldn't go home to her family, because she remembered she didn't have one.  
And then at the same time, they both thought of the back to school dance, the thing that changed everything.   
  
*And then Lily sang the last verse along with the music*  
  
"If your asking do I love you this much"  
*And they kissed, deep and passionate*  
  
And lily whispered in his ear,   
  
"I DO"  
"James I really really do"   
and she started crying.   
  
"You know Lily, I always hoped you'd say that, I love you to, and you better love me because if not this ring I have here would be pretty useless."  
  
She gasped.  
"Yes that's right"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" James shouted to the entire hall.  
everyone stopped and looked at the pair  
"thank you, now be quiet I'm about to make a very important statement."  
  
The hall went silent  
  
"Lily Marie Evans, will you give me the greatest pleasure of becoming my wife?"  
  
Collective awwwwwwwws could be heard in the crowd  
"I will James I will! I love you!"  
"I love you too, always and forever."  
  
  



End file.
